


Moments in Whiskey

by Madame_Tethras



Series: There Are Many Different Types of Kisses in Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Tethras/pseuds/Madame_Tethras
Summary: Part of a kiss themed collection of one shots thanks to Tumblr.Just a sweet moment between the dearest of friends.





	Moments in Whiskey

          In the rare breaks between missions, battles, random errands, Dorian and his dearest friend, Inquisitor Maiara Lavellan, liked to get tittywasted in the ‘secret’ library downstairs. Maia had just returned home from the battle at Adamant and her just delightful trip through the Fade. He had been terrified for his little rogue. Guilt still ate at him for not being with her through it all, though grateful he was.

         After a few hours they had a substantial array of prettily colored bottles of liquor strewn about the floor. The exhausted elf was snuggled into the mage’s chest, muttering nonsense and profanities in Tevene while he gently played with her hair. Dorian noticed that in the times when they were apart, for whatever odd reason it was, he found himself feeling a bit lost. They needed each other more than they could express. They kept the other grounded and focused. Neither of them had ever had any luck getting along with those around them. They were both hesitant to the idea of romantic relationships but never seemed to have any issue opening up to one another. Dorian kept her safe and Maia kept him humble. They would kill and die for the other. Though the best moments were spent indulging in the cellar with the lavish liquors collected from across Thedas. They had the chance to be silly and carefree.

        Occasionally they invited Varric and Cassandra to join them in their late night antics. Cassandra always woke the next morning swearing to never do it again, but never turned down an invitation. Varric, on the other hand, loved seeing these candid moments of his fearless leader. He was always agitated that he couldn’t get a read on the serious little elf. He was overjoyed to be asked to witness her intimate and, at times, indecent, moments in the little library.

       This was just a Maia and Dorian night, though. She was far beyond exhausted and he was concerned for her state of mind after physically being in the Fade. So he cheered her up as only Dorian could. They laughed so hard they cried and held their pained stomachs as they drained bottle after bottle, making jokes and telling fantastical stories about what may become of their comrades when this was over. They were beyond drunk and had giggled themselves into a between sleep and awake state. Maia made a strange squeak-like noise as she buried her face as deep as she could into her companion. Dorian popped an eye open and looked down at her, and being overcome by his ridiculously drunken state he planted a sloppy, wet kiss on her cheek. The puffy, pale skin turned pink as Maia giggled into his chest, let out a tiny yawn, and fell fast asleep. The altus chuckled to himself as he too, drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
